The aim of this project is to characterize schistosome molecules relevant to immunity and pathogenesis, to analyze the molecular basis of physiologically important parasite processes which could serve as targets for intervention, and to develop and test recombinant vaccines. Progress was achieved in the following areas: A. Testing of BCG-paramyosin recombinants. The immune response stimulated by a vaccine recombinant produced by cloning paramyosin into BCG was characterized. B. Identification of recombinant clones expressing epitopes reactive with vaccine T cells. Clones from an expression library were screened against T cells from vaccinated mice in order to identify potential new immunogens.